Una historia de la Historia que se quizo olvidar
by Aroa Nehring
Summary: Mi nombre es Nadezha Szypowska y he tenido la desgracia o la suerte de haber sido una de los judíos que sobrevivieron a los nazis durante su ocupación de Varsovia. Pero voy a empezar esta historia por el principio.


Esta historia no cuenta como protagonista con Harry, ni siquiera con Ron, Hermione, Draco o alguno de la quinta de los medoreadores. A decir verdad, esta historia ni siquiera transcurre en Gran Bretaña, sino en Polonia, y aunque sus protagonistas no son de los libros de J. K. Rowling, no quita que puedan aparecer algunos.

Todo transcurre durante uno de los acontecimientos más oscuros de la historia contemporánea, unos hechos que los que los vivieron y pudieron contarlos, prefirieron olvidar, me refiero a la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Nunca debemos olvidar estos hechos, nunca, para ser consientes de la crueldad de que somos capaces los seres humanos, y evitar que se vuelvan a repetir; sobretodo ahora que parece que todo el mundo se ha vuelto completamente loco y que el dinero vale más que una vida humana.

Aunque al principio parezca lo contrario, conforme avance, se verá que esta historia es una historia cruel y dura, que trata un tema muy distinto de los que aquí aparecen aunque a fin de cuentas sea el mismo que se trata en todos los libros de Harry Potter. Espero que les guste. Y ahora sí les dejo ya con la historia.

**Una historia de la Historia que se quiso olvidar**

**Capítulo 01: Magia**

Mi nombre es Nadezha Szypowska y he tenido la desgracia o la suerte de haber sido una de los judíos que sobrevivieron a los nazis durante su ocupación de Varsovia. Pero voy a empezar esta historia por el principio.

Nací un 21 de noviembre de 1922 en el seno de una familia de comerciantes. Mis padres, Andrzej y Joanna, tenían una tienda de comestibles en la calle Elektoralna. Nosotros vivíamos en el piso que había encima de la tienda. Mi hermano mayor se llamaba Jan y mi gemelo Wladyslaw. Jan nos llevaba sólo un año pero parecía por lo menos dos o tres años mayor que Wladyslaw y yo. Era alto y fornido, con el cabello negro y los ojos marrón verdoso. Él fue el primero en recibir la carta. Wladyslaw, o Wladek, como solíamos llamarlo en casa, era mi hermano gemelo. Ambos teníamos el pelo negro, los ojos grandes y grises y éramos de complexión delgada y altos, aunque Wladek era el más alto de los dos. Él había nacido unos minutos antes que yo, así que se tomaba muy en serio su papel de hermano mayor. Nosotros también recibimos la carta.

Recuerdo el día en que Jan recibió la carta. Estábamos todos sentados alrededor de la mesa desayunando cuando entró por la ventana una lechuza blanca, de gran tamaño y que portaba un sobre. Lo dejó caer sobre el desayuno de mi impresionado hermano y se marchó por donde había entrado. Seguimos con la vista al animal hasta que se perdió a lo lejos y aún con la perplejidad pintada en nuestros rostros, nos volvimos hacia la carta.

El sobre era de un tamaño normal, en un papel amarillento, como de pergamino y tenía escrito en letras rojas como la sangre el nombre y la dirección de a quién iba dirigida la carta. Ese era mi hermano Jan. Giramos el sobre para abrirlo y pudimos comprobar que estaba cerrado por un sello de cera, también roja, en el que aparecía una n mayúscula.

-Vamos, ábrelo ya, no nos dejes en ascuas-dije apremiante a mi hermano.

-Eso, eso- insistió también Wladek.

Jan cogió el cuchillo para lograr abrir el sobre lacrado y sacó varias hojas de pergamino escritas en rojo, como el sobre. Empezó a leer en voz alta el contenido de la carta:

_Querido señor Jan Szypowska:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Nachrichter de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios._

_Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 15 de agosto._

_Muy cordialmente,_

_Martin Konopnicka_

_Director adjunto._

-¡Que guay Jan¡¡¡ERES UN MAGO!-dije yo contentísima.

Siempre me había gustado leer historias sobre magia, lugares lejanos, criaturas fantásticas…, y soñaba que eran reales y algún día podría verlas. Así que cuando descubrí que mi hermano era un mago, se abrió ante mí un universo que ya no eran solo las fantasías de una niña, sino un mundo real y tangible, como el que había conocido hasta ese momento.

Mis padres estaban asombrados. No sabían si aquello era una broma o qué otra cosa podía ser. Tampoco sabían si alegrarse o echarse a llorar. Se sentían un tanto confusos.

-¿Por qué no miras lo que dicen los otros papeles, Jan?-le preguntó Wladek.

-Sí, ahora mismo-contestó Jan saliendo de sus pensamientos.

Había tres folios más. Uno de ellos era la carta de contestación según por la cual Jan aceptaba entrar en el colegio Nachrichter, lo único que tenían que hacer era que mis padres y Jan firmaran. La segunda hoja era una lista con los materiales y libros que debía comprar. Había cosas bastante raras como guantes de piel de dragón o los componentes del kit de pociones. También me gustó la idea de que Jan tuviera que comprarse una varita mágica. ¿Cómo sería una varita mágica de vedad? Desde luego no me imaginaba a Jan con una varita plateada con una estrella en la punta como la que llevaba el hada de un libro que tenía. ¿De qué estaría hecha? En el tercer folio le daban las indicaciones de dónde y cómo conseguir todas las cosas.

Acabamos de desayunar, nos arreglamos y nos dirigimos al centro de la ciudad. Mi padre colgó en la puerta de la tienda un cartel en el que anunciaba que estaría todo el día cerrada y nos montamos en el coche.

No tardamos mucho en llegar al centro y aparcamos en una esquina de la calle. Comenzamos a caminar mirando atentamente a ambos lados de la calle en busca de un cartel que pusiera "Antigüedades Drachenreiter". Cuando íbamos por la mitad de la calle Wladek y yo nos fijamos en un viejo y polvoriento escaparate en el que se podía leer, no sin cierta dificultad, "Antigüedades Drachenreiter".

-Papá, ya lo hemos encontrado-avisó mi hermano a mis padres que ya iban más adelante.

-Vaya sitio más sucio y lúgubre-dijo mi madre sin ocultar su disgusto y con cara de asco.

-Es normal que deba ser así¿no? Después de todo se supone que debe de pasar desapercibido para los que no sean magos-contestó Jan-. Bueno, no hablemos más y entremos que tengo ganas de ver cómo es lo que tengo que comprar.

Entramos en el polvoriento local. Mi padre se acercó al mostrador donde estaba un hombre mayor, de unos sesenta años, calvo y un poco encorvado. Vestía un viejo traje de chaqueta marrón igual de polvoriento que el local.

-Buenos días¿qué desean?-preguntó el hombre calvo, que se llamaba Szymon Drachenreiter.

-Buenos días, quería preguntarle si es aquí donde se puede comprar el material para el colegio Nachrichter-preguntó mi padre.

-¿Ustedes son muggles, no?-preguntó el señor Drachenreiter.

-¿Qué somos qué?-le contestó mi padre que no sabía si lo estaban insultando o qué.

-Disculpen, es que muggles es como llamamos los magos a la gente no mágica.

-Oh, bien, vale, es que… acabamos de enterarnos esta mañana de que mi hijo mayor es mago y...-dijo mi padre tratando de disculparse.

-Entonces es normal que muchas cosas les parezcan raras. Miren, si quieren puedo pedirle a mi nieta que les ayude con las cosas.

-No, no, por favor, no se moleste-le dijo mi madre.

-No es ninguna molestia. Además, ella ha venido para comprar las cosas pues también empieza este año en el colegio. ¡Eliza, ven!-llamó el hombre a su nieta.

Al momento apareció por una puerta pequeña que había en un lateral de la tienda. Era una chica menuda, más o menos igual de alta que yo, rubia, con el pelo largo recogido en una trenza y el rostro muy pálido. Tenía los ojos verdes como los del pequeño gato blanco que llevaba en brazos.

-¿Querías algo, abuelo?-preguntó Eliza. Su voz era suave y melodiosa y el escucharla daba sensación de tranquilidad.

-Mira Eliza, te presento a los señores…-se quedó pensando en si les había preguntado el nombre.

-Szypowska-le dijo mi madre.

-Eso, a los señores Szypowska-prosiguió el señor Drachenreiter-. Ellos son muggles y este es el primer año de su hijo mayor en Nachrichter, como tú, y ya que tenías que comprar los materiales, te quería preguntar si podrías acompañarlos.

-Está bien abuelo.

La chica nos miró con cierta curiosidad. Yo también la miraba con curiosidad pues nunca había visto a alguien con túnica y mis hermanos permanecían absortos contemplándola.

-Señores Szypowska¿ustedes no tienen capas ni túnicas, verdad?-preguntó Eliza.

-No¿por qué¿Qué le pasa a nuestras ropas?-preguntó mi madre.

-Oh, no les pasa nada, es sólo que así se ve de lejos que ustedes son muggles y con las capas pasarían más desapercibidos. Abuelo¿tú tienes por ahí algunas capas?

-Sí, esperen un momento-dijo mientras salía por la puerta por la que antes había aparecido su nieta.

Mientras esperamos a que regresara su abuelo Eliza nos preguntó nuestros nombres. En vista de que mis hermanos parecían haber perdido el habla los tuve que presentar yo.

-Éste es Jan, el mayor y el que va a ir al colegio contigo; éste otro es Wladyslaw, aunque en casa lo llamamos Wladek y es mi hermano gemelo; y yo me llamo Nadezha-le dije.

-No hace falta que asegures que sois gemelos¡sois exactamente iguales!

-Si… eso dicen-dijo Wladek con una voz apenas audible.

-O…oye…puedes contarme algo sobre el colegio…bueno, si sabes algo y eso…claro-le pidió Jan.

-Si, claro-le contestó Eliza sonriente.

-Ya estoy aquí-dijo el señor Drachenreiter que regresaba con unas capas-. Espero que os sirvan. Disculpad que estén un poco viejas.

-Oh, no se preocupe por eso y muchas gracias por ayudarnos-le contestó mi madre.

-De nada. Ahora, por favor, pasen por esa pequeña puerta-dijo señalando la puerta por la que hacía un momento había aparecido-, sigan todo recto y llegaran a un patio trasero, allí Eliza los ayudará a ir al barrio Weisen, donde encontrarán todo tipo de tiendas para proveer a un mago. Sé que verán cosas extrañas a las que no están acostumbrados, pero les aconsejo que procuren actuar como si fuese algo normal...-el anciano pareció ponerse algo nervioso-es que no a todos los magos les agrada la idea de que haya entre ellos magos de origen muggle... Pero por suerte no todos somos así, a sí que adelante, sigan a mi nieta que ella sabe desenvolverse por ahí bien y sin problemas...

-De acuerdo, seguiremos su consejo, y de nuevo, gracias por todo-se despidió mi madre mientras nos dirigíamos a la puerta que nos llevaría a un nuevo mundo.

Continuará...

Notas de la autora¿Que les pareció? Aquí es solo una pequeña presentación de los personajes. Mi intención es la de recrear su mundo antes de que pasase nada, para luego ver cómo aquellos que siempre habían considerado amigos pueden llegar a traicionarte y cambiar completamente por una idea absurda y sin sentido como si les hubieran lavado el cerebro... Estos primeros capítulos van a ser normalitos, pero conforme vaya avanzando la historia puede que vaya subiendo la clasificación de edad. También les digo que probablemente ponga escenas crueles y crudas, procuraré informarme bien y meter datos lo más fidedignos posibles. Y para ls amantes del slash, yaoi o como gusten llamarlo, les digo que de momento no va a haber nada de ese estilo, pero quién sabe... a mi me gusta mucho el shonen-ai y quizás más adelante puede que meta algo... Ahora sí que los dejo. Adiós.

MOITOS BIQUIÑOS

Aroa Nehring


End file.
